Wife Swap
by Aaaammber
Summary: Caroline & Damon are in a loveless marriage, and so are Klaus & Elena. Then one day Damon came up with the idea of them doing a wife swap for a whole month, but there are rules that they MUST stick to or all hell breaks lose. Friendship & Love is on the line but how will it all end when that month comes & goes? who will break & fall? & who will come out better than before?ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Little notes**;

**.**If you see something like this, _**"what?" **_it's there thoughts not what there saying, just so no one gets confused,

**.**All Human! Nothing else.

_**.**Rated; _**M **

For smut later on & curse words.

* * *

_**W**_**ife ****_S_wap.**

"Oh come on Caroline, it's the latest thing! All the celebrity's are doing it, even normal people are doing it." Damon said with his big blue pleading eyes, looking down on her.

Caroline exhausted then inhaled, she couldn't get her head around it. Why would her husband of two years, come to her asking her to swap partners for a whole month?

Wasn't she pleasuring him enough? Was she really that bad in bed? That's all she could think when he told her about it.

"Why?" she questioned him after minutes of silence.

"Am I not enough for you?" she sounded hurt and she was hurt.

She understood that Damon was a player even before she met him, even after their wedding day he continued to flirt with other girls, but never going further than a cheeky flirt. Any girl would drop their panties, at the sight of him, it was his looks that drawn him to her.

They met in high school and Caroline fell instantly in love, but Damon always held back, he had only said "_I love you"_ twice to her, all the years she had dated him.

Damon decided one day that there was no point in leaving, Caroline now seen as they had been together nearly five years. He popped the question the day after graduation day, and of course she said yes. Regretting it ever since.

The second they got married Caroline soon realised this marriage, wasn't going to be her fairy tail life like she use to dream. **"**_**It's too late to back out now,"** _she would always tell herself.

Damon sighed deeply and looked her deep in her eyes, "Of course you're good enough Caroline! Otherwise we wouldn't be married still." he said shaking his head.

Caroline rolled her eyes, _**"Well thanks.."**_ she thought cursing him.

Damon then put his hands on her shoulders giving her a little shake, she didn't feel the goosebumps like she use to.

"I want you to know that you mean the world to me." he whispered looking anywhere on her face, but her eyes.

"_**no I love you then?"**_

"No woman will ever be able to replace you," _**"Lair."**_ He stopped to smile at her now looking directly at her.

"I just thought it would be something new and exciting, for us to try." he shrugged his shoulders.

"_**I guess he's made his mind up then.."**_

"New and exciting?! What's so exciting about fucking someone else behind you're wife's back?!" Caroline shouted having no more.

Damon laughed dropping his hands from her shoulders, "But it wouldn't be behind you're back dear, and you'll be doing the same thing!" he said calm as a deer.

Caroline scoffed and glared at him, "I won't be doing the same, I would never cheat on you! Because that's what you'll be doing Damon, you'll be a cheat and a bastard for life!" she shouted louder than before, storming off.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't love scream Klaus's name, as he's riding you hard?" Damon smirked as Caroline froze on the spot, her back to him.

She licked her lips at the thought, she shook her head. Turning round to face him she stormed back up to him. "So it is Elena who you want to fuck then huh." hissed Caroline.

"I always had a hint you fancied her, but to go this far and ask me to wife swap, you must be insane." Caroline said her eyes screwed up.

Damon laughed loudly making Caroline look at him with confusion. "Why are you laughing so much?!" she hissed annoyed with him.

"Oh Care bear, I saw the lust in you're eyes the day Niklaus Mikaelson, came into our lives. I knew you wanted him, I even remember the day I caught you, fingering yourself over a picture of him." he chuckled as she blushed a bright red blush.

"I knew you wanted him badly, cause you use to give me that same look when you first saw me..." he trailed off at the end, a look of soft sadness came into his eyes. But as soon as it came it soon went.

"So don't dare stand there and lie to me, yes I have liked Elena for a long time, yes I liked her in high school. But I choose _you_ and you'll always be my wife, I just want a month year with Elena." he said it as if he was child wanting sweeties, begging at his mother doing anything to get them.

"_**He was always good with words."**_

"And then what? What happens after that month finishes? Then what huh?" Caroline asked, not quite believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"Then we can start to settle down, get you pregnant and start living life, I just need this month Care, as my wife just let me how this one thing. That's all I ask from you." his eyes pleading at her once again.

"_**But what if I don't want to come back to you? What if I fall even deeper out of love?"**_

Caroline sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a look of disapproval. "And how to plan on asking, Elena and Klaus? They may not be so kind to the idea of this..plan." Caroline mumbled.

Damon looked down to his feet taking a deep breath, "Ya see the thing is..." he stopped not wanting to tell her. Caroline groaned loudly as she slapped her side of her. "You already asked didn't you!" she hissed at him.

"Yeah..." he said looking up at her. "Well?..what did they say?" now wanting to know. Wanting to know what Klaus had said about the idea of fucking sweet Caroline.

"There were up for the idea, I didn't even have to persuade them." he chuckled reaching for a beer, opening it up and having a drink Caroline half smiled to herself.

Damon noticed her smile and chuckled, "So I guess that's a yes then." he grinned.

"_**I guess it is then.."**_

* * *

**.**

After Damon called Elena telling her the _good_ news, They set a date to start this whole wife swap thing, and that day was tomorrow and Caroline was a nervous wreck.

She had a long soak in the bath and shaved and even did her nails, and washed her hair. She wanted to look her best for Klaus, her heart kept beating at the thought for tomorrow morning. Tomorrow couldn't come any quicker.

Caroline had her bags packed up ready to leave first thing in the morning. She had agreed to stay with Klaus, and Elena to _'move'_ in for the month.

"_The rest of the night is going to be go awkward.."_

Sighing to herself Caroline changed into the pjs, then turned off the bathroom light closing the door behind her.

"Hey.." she whispered nervously.

"Hi." he said as he was looking at his phone. Choosing not to say anything else Caroline slide under the bed sheets, she reached to turn the bedroom light out but Damon stopped her.

"I think we should talk first, so I can explain fully about this wife swap thing." he said looking right at her.

Caroline gave him a nod as she sat up comfortably. Damon put his phone down then and sat up too.

"Well the rules are; You can do anything you want with you're new husband, and by anything I do mean anything, like sexually anything."

Caroline blushed giving him another nod to say carry on.

"You have to treat Klaus as if he's you're husband not you're boyfriend, and you can only have sex with him no one else, seen as we both know who were swapping with." he said.

"Ok." Caroline said thinking he had finished.

"But you must use a condom! We can't have use making babies now can we." he laughed but Caroline didn't join in.

He stopped when he noticed she didn't laugh with him, "And lastly you can't go falling in love with him." he spoke quietly she almost didn't hear him.

He stared at her for a few minuets before turning away from her, his back now facing her. "Do they know the rules?" she asked as Damon got himself comfortable.

"Yes, I've already told them both." he said yawning, Damon then closed his eyes and snuggled closer into his pillow.

Caroline turned the light out but it wasn't too dark in there room, as light from outside the window came in. Caroline sat there watching him sleep peacefully, for a good half an hour before laying down and getting comfortable.

"Good night.." she whispered quietly, she then closed her eyes and fell straight to sleep.

Damon opened his eyes but didn't move, he had heard her, but didn't act on it.

* * *

**.**

The morning light came fast and woke Caroline up, groaning out as she rubbed her eyes, not wanting to wake up. Forgetting everything that happened last night, she slowly crawled out of bed, and jumped in the shower.

It was then she remembered everything, she froze as she mentally freaked out. Jumping out the shower she quickly dried herself, dressing herself. She then put on her make-up and sorted her hair out.

"_**Great I look a mess! This isn't going great is it!"**_ she groaned to herself, rolling her eyes she went into the bed room, noticed all her bags were gone, and the bed room door open.

"_**Damon must have taken them downstairs, getting ride of me fast isn't he."**_

Caroline fought back her burning nervous, and walked down the stairs and into the hall way, where Damon and her bags waited for her.

He looked up at her as she came down the stairs, watching her every move. "Morning." he said cheerfully.

That hurt her, "Good morning." she said back not bothering to be nasty.

They stood there both feeling awkward as ever, both of them looking anywhere but each other. _**"why is it so awkward? For god sake he's my husband, why do I feel so awkward?"**_

"So I guess this is it then." Caroline mumbled finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah I guess it is." Damon smiled at her but his smile didn't reach his eyes, like it use to. Caroline couldn't help but frown back at him, making Damon drop his smile.

A knock at the front door got them both turning there eyes away from each other. Damon then rushed towards the door opening it to refile Elena, standing the with a huge great big smile upon her face.

Looking gorgeous as ever like always. "Good morning sir." Elena winked at him giggling as he winked back at her. Caroline rolled her eyes at the sight, but it worried her that she didn't feel as jealous as she thought she would.

"Oh Caroline..hi." Elena said pulling away from Damon. "Heyy." Caroline said awkwardly back. "Damon could you get my bags there in the boot of the car." Elena asked giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course." he said before leaving both the girls alone.

Elena walked over to Caroline then and gave her a small smile, "How are you this morning Caroline?" Elena asked trying to be nice and sweet.

"_**Oh I'm just dandy, not!"**_

"I'm good..thanks." Caroline answered not bothering to ask her, knowing she was just mighty fine.

"Are you sure you're ok with this? We don't have to do this if you're not ok with it, you know." Elena said.

"_**Of course I'm not ok with it stupid bitch!"**_

"Oh no it's fine honestly I don't mind, I'm sure me and Klaus will be just fine." Caroline said with a fake smile upon her face.

Elena half smiled back but with nothing to say. Damon then came back into the hall way, with all Elena's suitcases and bags. Dropping them down with a huff of air escaping his lips, Damon walked over to the girls.

Putting his arms around Elena's waist, "Klaus is waiting for you at home Caroline." Elena said softly.

"_**Well I guess she didn't want to ruin her good girl image, by say "get the fuck out so I can fuck you're husband", can she now."**_

"Well see you guys around." Caroline said smiling them off, she then bent down and picked up her bags, dragging them out the house. Slamming the door shut behind her annoyed that Damon didn't even offer, to help put her bags in Klaus's car.

The boot of the car was still open, so Caroline threw her bags into the boot. And got inside the taxi, and watched as the house she owned soon disappeared out of sight.

* * *

**.**

When the taxi stopped outside a house... well it wasn't a house it was a mansion, she thought the taxi man had gotten the address wrong. But he hadn't she couldn't help but smile at the scenery.

Caroline always got tired of hearing Elena say how beautiful Klaus's house was, even though Caroline never got the chance to see it until now. It wasn't Klaus and Elena's house it was Klaus's he owned every piece of land. It was bloody gorgeous, it took her breath away.

Pushing her nervous down, Caroline dropped her bags on the ground and knocked loudly on the door. Turning her back to the door looking around, as she waited for the door to open.

Caroline knew she was doomed, **"you can't go falling in love with him."**Damon's words hunted her, because deep down she knew she would fall for him, and if it wasn't her heart falling for him, it defiantly was going to be her panties.

The door slowly opened up, hearing the door creak, she swallowed her breath.

"Hello Caroline." his deep breath sung in her ears.

"_**I'm defiantly doomed, doomed to hell!"**_

Slowly turning around to face him, she bite down on her bottom lip. There he stood handsome as ever. A smirk in play his eyes glued to hers.

"Why don't you come in love? I'll have my men fetch you're belongings." he opened the door wider, for her to enter.

Their bodies were set on fire as she walked past him, they skin met at instantly sparks flew. Hearing him shut the door she then felt his hand on her lower back, guiding her to move.

"Why don't I give you a tour, seen as this is going to be _our_ house for a month." his lips were on her ears. Holding back a moan she nodded not daring to speak, just in case.

Klaus gave her a wink and pressed his hand further into her back, and glided her around.

**.**

* * *

_**H**_**ow was it? Did you enjoy it? Or was it shit? Let me know by leaving a review! :D**

**Many thanks Ambi x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little notes**; if you see something like this, _"what?" _it's there thoughts not what there saying, just so no one gets confused,

All Human! Nothing else.

_Rated; _**M **

For smut later on & curse words.

* * *

_**W**_**ife ****_S_wap.**

Klaus showed Caroline around the whole house, each room had a different story to tell, drawing Caroline in. It took them a good hour to see the whole house, he led them to the gardens, which he knew she'd love.

Gasping at the sight before her, "Omg..it's so beautiful, so bright and big." she said smiling happily. Klaus watched her with close eyes, his smile turned into a big grin as he saw Caroline smiling, he found it hard not to smile looking at her.

"I see you like the garden then." he chuckled as he pulled out a chair for her, "Thank you." she blushed lightly. She sat down and Klaus pushed her chair in, "Cup of tea?" he asked her, as he sat down cross the table.

"Sure." she said smiling over at him. He smiled back at her, he poured her some tea and made himself some. "I do hope you'll enjoy yourself, while you're under my company." he said with a slight smirk coming out.

Caroline blushed again letting out a laugh, "I'm sure you're lovely." she mumbled a bit embarrassed. -_"I bet you're more than lovely.."__**-**_Chuckling at her thoughts Caroline took another swig of her tea.

Silence came but it wasn't awkward between them, as both of them were starring at each other, checking each other out.

"Would you like to go back inside and exploder some more? Maybe the bed room?" he winked making Caroline blush even more.

She almost choked on her tea, diverting her eyes away from his. "Maybe we could see you're library again?.." she said looking at him from the corner of her eye.

_**-**"Not quite the answer I wanted Caroline, but never the less I'll take you anywhere you want, just as along I get to come with you."**-**_

"Yes of course we can." he said standing up as he put his cup down, then he held his hand out for her to take.

"Oh.." she said realising he wanted to touch her, blushing embarrassed for her silliness. Caroline stood up and then slowly put her hand in his, they both felt the instant fire running deep into their veins.

Gulping down his horniness Klaus wrapped his fingers around hers, **-**_"God why is she so damn beautiful? I can't help but keep my eyes glued to hers, She's like the glitter in my darkness, __dragging__ the good out of me."_**-**

As they walked to the library room Caroline couldn't help to want to talk to him, "you're house is so beautiful." she complemented.

"Our house Caroline, you must remember to play along, you agreed to this." he said almost sounding annoyed.

They stopped walking because Caroline pulled her hand out of his, and turned to face him looking him dead in the eye. "And what exactly do you plan on playing?" she asked.

He smirked at her then with a glint in his eyes, his cheeky side coming out to play. "I plan on playing you tonight." he said proudly.

Caroline was taken back by his honesty, so she dared herself to ask the question, that kept repeating on her mind. "What about my feelings?".

**-**_"__Oh Caroline if you __only __knew, how deep you ran in my blood, if only you knew how much I want you, only then would you understand what exactly I want from you."_**-**

"Them too." and that was all he said before giving her a soft smile, then he started to walk off. Caroline stood there not quite getting him, Klaus stopped then and turned half of his body around, and looked at her "Well are you coming or not?" he said waiting for her.

"Err.. yes." she said before running over to him.

* * *

**.**

"Thank god she's finally left!" Elena squealed with excitement clear in her eyes. "Well I thought we could have you know maybe waited a few days, before starting this I just hope I haven't hurt her feelings." Damon confessed feeling a slight guilt start to begin.

Elena rolled her eyes with a groan, "Who cares what day we started this arrangement, we all wanted this I just wanted to start this soon as." Elena said sliding down to the sofa, a sulky face forming.

"I know but you know how Caroline is she's sensitive, and she is my wife.." Damon said joining her on the sofa, but not quite sitting as close as Elena would like.

Shifting closer to him Elena placed her hand on his knee, "I know she is, I do remember what you both went through, and do you remember that I was the one who helped you through it? Me not her. Maybe you should be a bit more nicer to me, seen as I went through it too technology." Elena said.

Damon held back what he really wanted to say, "I know I just feel like I let her down, I should have been there for her more." he said rubbing his eyes, as the memories came flashing back.

"yes but she should have been there for you more,..the past is the past you can't change it Damon. Look lets not ruin our month, times ticking away as we speak." Elena said giving his knee a rub.

**-**_"Yeah but you don't know that I pushed her away, I kept her out..but it's too late now."_**-**

Damon looked down at her then smiled. "Ok no more Caroline talk." he said before giving her a kiss, that Elena deepened she could feel his smirk rubbing against her kiss. Damon then got on top of her, grabbing hold of her hands.

He put them above her head, pulling away from her wet lips. She licked her lips as she looked up at him, a giggle escaped her lips and a small blush in sight.

"You really are gorgeous my wife." he said with a wink. Wiggling her eye brows at him, "Oh really am I?" she said.

"But it isn't just you're face that draws you to me, it's you're neck." then he placed a kiss on her throat, giving it a little nibble.

"Hmm." she said flickering her eyes open and shut. "I like the way you're breast raise up and down when you see me, even from a far." he see checking them out, before biting down on one of her nipples, through her shirt.

A soft moan left her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut, biting on her bottom lip. Damon then licked her bottom lip, as if to tell her off for biting. "Only I can do the biting." he whispered in her ear.

Goosebumps started to raise all over her body, exciting thrills ran through her blood cells. His hands ran down her face to her neck, then rested on her chest but his hands didn't cup her breasts.

Instead he had a different idea, starting from the top he began to ever so slowly unbutton her buttons, each bit of skin that was exposed he kissed it. Teasing her flesh with his wet tongue.

"..Damon.." she moaned out unable to hold back her moans, if he kept giving her wet kisses, her lady part between her legs will be soaking wet soon too.

"Yes?" he chuckled with arousal his eyes glittering with excitement. "Hurry up already!" she groaned.

Laughing at her he ripped the rest of the button open. The cool air hitting her skin like a ton of bricks.

Then he cupped her breasts giving them a good hard squeeze. A cry left her lips letting her eyes shoot open, there eyes locked on one another.

"You're such a tease!" she mumbled out, as her breathing started to kick up. Her hands found Damon's chest, running her long nails up and down his chest, scratching at his nipples. Letting her nails dig into them, Damon gave a look of _really_.

Elena chuckled as she smiled then. "You'll be the death of me, you know that?" Damon said before placing a kiss on her lips.

Elena then pushed him away to take a little breath, "I should unpack first before we start anything." she said with a cheeky grin, sitting up.

Damon growled "Hurry up then, before I explode." he winked. Elena giggled before dashing upstairs with her suitcases in her arms.

While Damon waited for Elena to finish, he pulled his phone out, seeing he had a new message he opened it.

"**Can't wait to see you."**

**-**_"What the hell is this? Who could this be?.."_-

"Damon? I think I could use a helping hand, and I might award you, if you're lucky." she giggled from upstairs.

"..Coming." he shouted after her, a frown in place that text message had him worried. Shoving it back into his pocket he raced upstairs.

* * *

**.**

Hours had past while Caroline spent most of the day light, with Klaus. She started to enjoy his company, he was slowly knocking down each one of her thick walls.

Night came too soon for Caroline as she had a faint feeling, that Klaus would try and persuade her to indulge in sex or at least foreplay. And she didn't feel quite ready for that, yes she had a huge crush on him and always dreamt of fucking him.

But now sitting across from him, as he looked on at her with eyes full of lust. Her nervous kicking her like a kicking bag, she felt as if she couldn't go through with it..well not yet at least.

"Ah look at the time, it's a shame the day was nearly gone." he said as his eyes locked at the clock, then back to her. It was too much for her, every time he looked at her she felt as if her gut was going to explode.

"I think I'll go to bed.." she said softly as she stood up, letting out a little yawn. Klaus stood up fast with a darkish smirk evident on his face.

"I'll come with you." he said walking around the coffee table, standing in his way. Caroline looked embarrassed, as she looked out of the window.

"I think I'll go alone..tonight." she said hinting she didn't want his company.

Klaus dropped his smirk turning it into a sad frown. "..Oh..ok well can I at least walk you to our room?" he asked with a forced smile.

"Erm I was wondering if maybe I could stay in a separate room? You know just until I get to know you better." she said.

Klaus sighed loudly rubbing his eye brows, he looked so annoyed all of a sudden. "What's the wrong?" she asked.

"What's the wrong?" he scoffed shaking his head at her. "You said you were find with this, I'm starting to think you're not! The deal was to act like we're married, and you haven't even begun yet." he groaned.

Caroline stood still not knowing what to say to him, or what to do so she stayed quite.

"Caroline I'm going to be brutally honest with you." he said as she felt his hands touch her shoulders. **-**_"There goes that bloody spark again.."_**-**

"We've known each other for a nearly year an a half now Caroline, so you don't stand there and acting all innocent, and say you hardly know me! For god sake we spent nearly every other day with each other, yes we weren't alone, but we might as well have been you know we have chemistry, you feel it too and this have given us the opportunity, to test the water."

"Don't you want to test it?" his eyes poured into hers, her mouth slightly open trying to speak for her, but she came up empty.

Closing it to open it again, "I think it's best if I walk myself to my room." she said stepping backwards. Turning her head away from him she could feel his eyes burning through her skin. "Good night Klaus.." that was all she said to him before storming away from him.

Leaving Klaus alone and hurt, watching as Caroline walked away.

* * *

_**I **_**just can't believe how much this have blown up! I really can't help but thank you guys so much! Pretty please keep it up! ****Did you like it? Let me know peps.**

**Many thanks Ambi x**


End file.
